OPTUAR: Monsters from the closet Film 1
by 20913
Summary: Luffy is known for getting into trouble where ever he goes. But what if trouble that finds him is not such a bad thing? Join him as his adventures get more crazier along with his crew members getting in the trouble or gets drags into trouble themselves. This will take place between some of the adventures of the main story. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the One Piece special Film series. Where the story will take place in between the stories of the One Piece the Untold Adventure. With an special selection of a certain series/world of their own. Thank You for joining in on this special story being told in a different way. Consider this a Merry Christmas Present to everyone who is reading now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Monsters Inc. or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Luffy and his crew had accomplish many things, but now they must accomplish the impossible as they travel to worlds saving them from villains, teaming up with allies, and stop the know or unknown threat of the universe. _

_However they can not do this alone even if it just with a few allies for they must team up with the unexpected allies. The Crusaders of Light lead by Jexi the Hunter as they team up to stop the known villains in certain worlds of the universe._

_But even so a Darker threat than before is being awaken as of now. What is this threat is unclear however it is known that there is a nameless group of three people responsible for this. There names are Neoblade, X, and a mysterious man who is playing puppet mater in the shadows of an unknown goal. _

_What are their goals? What is their aim? Why do they destroy worlds? Or was there someone else who destroy the worlds and they trick or work for them in the first place?_

_Whatever they are they now are going to be dealing with Luffy and his crew for destroying their world. Watch as we get to tell a story that is being told about Luffy and his adventures when his stupidity for wandering around and finding trouble helps save worlds in the first place._

* * *

_Unknown location_

We with Neoblade who is walking in the hallway in a secret base towards the meeting area. Where we see X and the Mysterious man waiting for Neoblade to get there. Once there Neoblade and everyone was standing in a circle around the stone table showing a image of the Sunny Go. traveling to other worlds.

"**So there still alive and well.**" The Mysterious man asked Neoblade.

"Yes there alive somehow. For they manage to survive the worlds this long against the villains and other rough worlds." Neoblade said.

"Hmm seems your losing your edge Neoblade. If I was hunting them they be dead by now." X said.

"It's not my fault they're strong people and they have allies with them where ever they go. Plus that Straw Hat is consider there most strongest player around so for you to underestimate them is unwise X." Neoblade argued.

"**Yes true however I agree with X. you seem on edge more so then before so I'm sending you to go into another world where monsters resigns Neoblade.**" The Mysterious man said.

"But..."

"**No buts for I need you to be ready when the time is right for the upcoming of events that is yet to come.**" The Mysterious man argued.

Neoblade took a deep breath and sign then replied.

"Understood Master Kara." Neoblade then walk off to do her duties. Not before the Mysterious man name Kara asked X for a favor.

* * *

On the ship of Sunny Go in the middle of space. The Straw Hats are sleeping in for the night(which is dark anyway in space) all in the while staying in one position doing nothing except for one?

Luffy got up because he wanted to go badly, but he was still sleepy so he was to tried to know where he was going. Unfortunately Luffy keep banging on the wall with his body that he was gonna have bruises in the morning. Lea was also up as well realizing the situation so he decided to help Luffy out a bit. Once Luffy made to the bathroom Lea walk to the Men's quarters to go back to bed only to hear a sound in there. He tried to make out where the sound was coming from until someone drug him with a handkerchief knocking Lea out and drag away.

Luffy went back to the men's quarter to still banging on the wall with his body still tried until he finally found the Men's quarters only to go into an closet. Luffy keep on walking still until he found a place to sleep in and rested for the night.

* * *

The morning came and Luffy was the first one up yawning like crazy. He also found Lea laying right next to him in an big empty room with no one in sight.

"Huh where am I." Luffy asked himself. Then he started to shout really loud in the room waking Lea up annoyed.

"Would you shut up already man your giving me a headache." Lea shouted now up.

"Oh Lea your up. Look we're in a mysterious room." Luffy said.

"Huh what you...Oh crap. That guy must of drag me into this place or something." Lea concluded.

"Guy?" Luffy asked tilting his head.

"Anyhow we need to look around and see we're we are before someone sees us." Lea replied.

"Why couldn't we ask them where we are in this mysterious room." Luffy asked.

"No because we don't know if we're in another world or something so if we go wandering around like... Huh where did he?" Lea then heard Luffy run out one entrance and into the hallway.

"That idiot." Lea said with a few tick marks. So he ran after Luffy and into the building of who knows where they are.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the chapter of this Special Film series that is in the process. For extra worlds/series will be added to the list when making these type of stories. Make a Review if you like the idea or if you rather have it continue the same way like usual. I'll understand your decision then have a good day and Merry Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Monster Inc. or anything except OC's.**

* * *

**One Piece the Untold Adventure Remix:**

**Monsters from the closet**

Luffy been searching inside the big building for quite sometime. Luffy then spotted the locker room started walking around just looking at the lockers. Suddenly Luffy feel the needs to go to the bathroom so he rushed towards the bathroom to go just as Lea walk into the locker room looking for Luffy.

"LUFFY."

"LUFFY."

"LUFFY." Lea shouted still looking for Luffy until he heard some noises from the outside so Lea decided to hid in the bathroom. But just as he went to the bathroom Lea heard Luffy going to the bathroom in one of the rooms then heard more noises from the locker room that people are coming so after Luffy came out Lea push him in before Luffy could say hi.

"Um why are we..." Lea had his hand on his mouth before Luffy could speak.

"Will you be quiet! we don't know where we are and you just went around the building like you own the place. So shut up and wait here." Lea hissed at Luffy. But while they wait they look through the small hole like line in the doorway then saw something unbelievable. There were monsters in different shapes and sizes walking here and there going about like average normal day lives. Luffy eyes widen in surprise then turn to excitement as to see monsters in real life. Lea had to hold his hand in his mouth the whole time just to keep Luffy from yelling at all. They also heard that the monsters do something like a scare recorded and they collect screams from children to obtain power. Lea and Luffy didn't know what to think about that, but Luffy was to excited to see more monsters in different shapes and sizes once more.

"Ah man we need to get out of here." Lea said whispering without realizing he removed his hand from Luffy's mouth.

"Why it's fun to see there are monsters here. Maybe I can get them to join my crew." Luffy said whispering.

_HELL NO_." Lea hissed at Luffy.

"Listen once everyone is out of here we need to get out of here as soon as possible got it." Lea asked Luffy and he nodded poorly looking like he wants to stay here yet.

"Good now until everyone is out we wait." Lea said as they wait weirdly in the bathroom inside a small room where the toilet is.

* * *

Seconds went to minutes, minutes went to hours, Hours almost seem like days until finally everyone was out for the day. Lea and Luffy walk out of the bathroom of the toilet room to see if everyone was gone and they are Luffy was sad, but Lea was grateful. So they walk to the big room of the building to find some clues of how to get back. All that was in the big room was a single door with metal on the sides and a red light on top.

"Alright first let's start how did we get here?" Lea asked Luffy and himself since he can't figure out either.

"Maybe we went through the closet and mysteriously end up in a world full of monsters Like the door over there." Luffy said bluntly.

"Luffy seriously there's no way...quick hide." Lea said as they move quickly to hide from one monster that appeared to be in thought as he walk by. He was big with blue fur, purple spots, a tail small horns on his head. As he walk by he was think of something about a puce which Lea and Luffy didn't know what's he talking about.

* * *

**Note: I don't know the word I just guess it's puce cause that's what it spelled from looking it up.**

* * *

Suddenly the monster look behind him realizing now there a door here.

"Um hello. There's a door here." He said. As he then walk up to the door like he's going to opened it and walk through. From Lea and Luffy perspective, Lea though he was crazy while Luffy look at interest and excitement. They were looking from a side angle from their direction. When he walk in half way his body was gone inside the door way and they saw a room inside the door with little they saw. Next thing they saw was someone was walking out of the room from the door which shock them both in surprise, but for Luffy it was awesome for him.

"You know what Luffy your not as dumb as I think you are sometimes." Lea admitted whispering.

For the monster he was still trying to figure it out what's the door doing here until he heard a thumping sound. He heard it several times until he look back behind him at his tail and saw a little girl playing with his tail.

"Bucket." She said.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAHHHH." He yelled scared of the child. He then tried not to touch her and putting her in the room then closed the door only for the little girl to be in front of him again so the Monster got a device to grab her and ran into the room with the little girl to her bed.

Lea and Luffy are watching the whole scene play out and Lea had to laugh as did Luffy from the way the monster was acting.

"Man now I seen everything. First there are monsters acting like people, then there's door that act like doorway to the other world and possible other worlds as well, and now there are monsters that are scared of humans man if I known this I wouldn't be hiding for the whole day." Lea said laughing quietly.

"Hahahahaha yeah they sure are funny." Luffy said laughing quietly with Lea. Just then the monster came out from the door with a bunch of toys attached to his body, but another monster was coming along into the big room so the blue monster ran the opposite direction from the other monster. Lea didn't notice that Luffy follow the blue monsters direction secretly.

* * *

The blue monster went into the same locker room where Luffy went looking for the blue monster until he and him came face to face, eye to eye at each other with Luffy saying.

"Hi." Luffy said while having his hand up.

"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH AAAHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." The monster yelled while being chase by the little girl who was on his back and Luffy who was getting excited by the moment. Then the blue monster came to a corner trap by the little girl and Luffy.

"Hahahahah your funny." Luffy said laughing.

"Ah who are you tall kid." The blue monster asked.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates." Luffy said grinning. The blue Monster didn't know what to make of it, but found a bag and grab the little girl putting her inside the bag and running past Luffy.

"Hey wait." Luffy yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile Lea watch the other monster. Who had a cameleon like appearance with a purple body and some blue on his back including the tail. Walk into the door looking for something with a big load of yellow pipes with him. Lea wondered if he was the one who had the door here in the first place. All thought were unanswered when the blue monster appeared scared going to the door until he saw the doorknob turned. So the purple monster came out decided to call it quits and pushed a button making the door go up into a hole in the ceiling on the left. The Blue Monster was hiding behind the door hoping not to be spotted as the purple monster walk away. But the little girl in the bag had her hand out saying words in her language that made the purple monster stop only to sneeze and keep on walking out of the big room. Luffy walk casually to the blue monster in front of him before he could ran out.

"AAAAAHHHH how did you find me." He asked.

"I followed you." Luffy said bluntly.

"But, but, but why are you here? You didn't came from that door?" He asked.

"Nope, but we came from a mysterious door." Luffy said smiling.

"Oh boy well I better explain this to him." Lea said as he came out scaring the blue monster, but got over it somehow as Lea tried to explain the situation their in.

* * *

They are outside in the back streets because the blue monster name Sulley wanted to see his pal Mike about the situation as he was told about the situation and Luffy told about their adventures too. Although Sulley was interested the least he keep on thinking about the situation in hand.

"So your saying is that someone brought you into our world and your stuck here without a way out." Sulley asked.

"Yep so if their is a door for us to get out of here then we just got to find the right one somehow." Lea replied.

"That might be hard cause their are a bunch of doors leading to the human world. I don't think we have a door for other worlds at least I don't think?" Sulley said.

"Well someone must have the door and created it for us to be here otherwise we wouldn't bother you and your world with our problems." Lea said.

"I don't mind I like seeing other worlds, having adventures and kicking bad guys butts where ever we go." Luffy said.

"You are a carefree person aren't you." Sulley asked.

"Hehe I just like being a pirate because of the adventures they have." Luffy replied. Sulley thought about it for a moment, but not to much as they were soon where they need to find Sulley's friend Mike there.

* * *

**Well how do you like it so far I'm making a Monster Inc. story with One Piece as part of the main story of One Piece the Untold Adventure Remix. Please review your thoughts or concerns about the chapter or story as you enjoy the chapter and the rest of the day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back to the film series Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Monsters Inc. or anything except OC's.**

* * *

Inside the factory of Monsters Inc. Neoblade was looking for someone who could it be no one knows until Neoblade would find that person or monster in this case. Neoblade was still walking in the halls looking until Neoblade met a dead end if we saw a face under the mask-helmet we probably could see a smile there or a grin almost.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sulley, Lea and Luffy they ran through the back ally until they found the place Sulley was looking for called Harryhausen's which was a restaurant for monsters and not a place easy to get into without a reservation.

"Okay you two stay here. Not that I don't trust you ,but...okay I don't trust you yet, but if you stay here I'll try to get Mike out and see if he can help us okay." Sulley explained trying to remain clam.

"Don't worry we got this under control." Lea said assuring Sulley. Sulley Nodded and headed to the restaurant in a hurry.

"WAIT." Luffy shouted. Sulley turned around to face Luffy again.

"Yes Luffy." Sulley said.

"Do monsters poop?" Luffy asked only to be beaten on the head by Lea as Sulley once again ran to the restaurant once more. Lea then thought to himself about what Randall was doing in the factory alone at that time.

"_Well this day turned out to be great. But I wonder about that Randall guy? If what Sulley said was true. Then they only work for certain times and Randall shouldn't be doing what he's doing now then. So what's going on around here? I think we better stay here until we figure out why he would go to a child's closet and do what he did later on._

"Man this day turned out to be huh Luffy... Luffy...AH!?" Lea saw Luffy in front of him running towards were Sulley was going he was about to curse himself and Luffy until Lea look at what Luffy was running towards. They had orange-purple protective body suits with strange weapons. They came in different shape and sizes with different weapons. Lea look harder to realize Luffy went after them because there is a heartless symbol on them with a MDA on their shoulders. Lea knew this could get ugly if the monsters of this world were to fight the heartless. So Lea join up with Luffy as soon as he can.

* * *

Meanwhile Sulley was inside the restaurant trying to tell Mike about the situation which he only knew about the door and Randall was doing something with the door. Although Sulley won't tell about the two humans yet until it was the right time, but would tell about the human kid in the bag which he brought along with him.

"That cheater he's trying to boost his numbers." Mike said to himself.

"There's something else." Sulley said getting Mike's attention.

"WHAT."

"lokleintheagbe."

"WHAT."

"Look in the bag."

"What bag." Mike ask demandingly since this is ruining his date with Celia which was not got on both ends. Sulley tried to look for the bag until Mike mouth open wide with his one eye wide open as well seeing the bag move on it's on and Sulley seeing it for his own eyes was shock and panicking so he move towards the bag trying to stop what is yet to come. Mike tried to explain to Celia what's going on even though he didn't know himself until he saw the human kid himself that Mike went to action after the human kid saying " I have to do something" of sorts.

* * *

_About when Sulley enter the restaurant. _

As soon as Sulley entered the restaurant the Heartless started to appear all over the restaurant ready to take over it.

**gomu gomu no whip**

**WHAM**

An Long stretch leg went and tackled all the heartless in the front entrance to the Restaurant. More heartless appeared as they saw the one who did that to there fellow heartless kind. It was the one, the only, Monkey D. Luffy who straighten his straw hat while smiled at the face of danger. The heartless started to gather more and more for in instinct they know they are no match for his strength and force he possess. The heartless forces keep on growing until there are about three hundred strong. Luffy stare at them for a second then charge at them like it was nothing with a **gomu gomu no gatling. **Luffy keep on punching and punching until he blasted the front lines destroying 1/3 of them out. Suddenly fire wheels started to appear slashing and burning near by enemies, then fire balls blasted at the heartless burning one by one, afterwards some of the heartless bodies started to burn itself making then turned to nothing. A lot of pink hearts appeared from Luffy attacks and the attacks made by Lea who they now can handle the situation. Now that Lea got a better look at the MDA symbol underneath them it says Monsters Detaining Agency beneath MDA. Lea and Luffy are surrounded by 100 heartless as they try to stop them from destroying their own kind.

"Well looks like things are getting interesting." Lea said.

"Hehehehe yep." Luffy agreed. Then just as they are about to fight again a bunch of monsters appear out of the restaurant confused and the heartless then disappeared out of sight without a reason. Soon Sulley and another monster who was carrying a Chinese box. Who was a round green with one big eye, a mouth, two little horns and thin arms and legs. Which Lea assume that this was his friend Mike running through the confused crowd suddenly helicopter appeared in the night trying to clam the crowd. So Lea and Luffy ran towards Sulley and their friend Mike before the situation got out of hand. Then just as they got to the back ally an energy shield activated on the restaurant trapping anyone unlucky to be still in there.

* * *

Meanwhile in the shadows someone was watching them in secret.

"Well, well, well if this ain't a pretty sight. To bad this will have to burn to the ground. And as the two pests Monkey D. Luffy and Lea aka Axel they will I would like to see them burn alive begging for mercy. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA." The person laugh escaping the sight in the shadows.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the sunny go._

Everyone was looking for the Lea and Luffy, but no one could find them especially since they are in space.

"Where are they." Nami asked worried.

"They couldn't have gone far and they couldn't have traveled without another ship." Robin said.

"Hmm could they be playing hide and seek." Brook asked.

"Well Lea I wouldn't except him too, but Luffy I don't know." Usopp replied thinking where they could be.

"Ow they can't have gone suuuuuupeeeeer far unless they been teleported somewhere they can't be anywhere else." Franky said. As the whole crew was thinking the same thing.

* * *

With Kara and X they have been watching the whole scene and keep tabs on the two from afar.

"Well it seems they are lost on an unknown world." Kara said.

"Yes they are lost indeed and with the Organization Neo or O.N. on the case they won't last long at all." X agreed.

"Yes they won't last long indeed. Perhaps we should make this more interesting." Kara asked.

"I do believe your right on that, but only if O.N. can't handle the situation at hand that is." X replied.

"Very well then we'll wait and see." Kara said. So they watch as the scene unfolded.

* * *

When Lea, Luffy, Sulley, Mike, and the girl got to Sulley and mike's home. Luffy and Lea saw the news and some of the monsters were being ridiculous about an human kid having some unnatural powers. Then again they can't blame them since the two of them had powers like one controlled fire and one had rubbery powers so no say for that. But what they saw next got them laughing as they watch Mike and Sulley( who didn't trust Lea and Luffy yet) was still afraid of an human child after Lea explain about humans. They were wearing some weird getups to protect themselves from the kid as the Kid broke the TV and run around touch or messing with stuff. Mike had an spray can to desensitized the place where the kid went. And even though Sulley tried to explain about Lea and Luffy Mike was shock and scared so he sprayed them a bunch of times for safety whenever he can.

"Hey can't you stop spraying us for just one moment." Lea asked annoyed.

"No because your human size ADULTS. Which means you could kill us by just being around you." Mike replied then sprayed again.

"Eeesh. Talk about paranoid. Look we're not a disease okay and neither is the kid okay. Who ever told you this was probably paranoid. Got it memorized." Lea said.

"Well you need to get this memorized that as long as neither of you, your friend or the kid get near us we'll be okay." Just as Mike said that the kid sneezed at his one eye. Mike panic and sprayed his eye and screamed in pain making Lea and Luffy laugh.

Sulley was backing up in a corner at his chair away from the kid, but then saw mike's bear and gave it to her. Mike saw this and took it away then she was about to do what the two know what happens when kids scream with an electrical equipment.

"Mike give her the bear." Sulley said trying to stop what is to come, but it was too late.

"Oh no." Mike said as she scream crying cause the electrical equipment to go off and on. Lea and Luffy saw this and are surprise by how an kid's scream can make the power go crazy. Mike saw the helicopter spotlight pointed at them as they panic so Mike pulled the curtain down to cover the room.

"Make it stop, Make it stop." Mike said. Sulley tried to say how nice the bear look, but she keep on crying as the power went crazy and the helicopter still spotlight pointed at them. Luffy went to her and make funny faces by stretching his face with his rubbery powers.

"Hey look at this. Huh blah lah." Luffy was sticking his tongue out then Sulley join in talking as he hold the bear up acting like the bear was talking. With both of them together they made her stop crying and she was starting to smile. As the helicopter outside has lost interest in them.

"That's good you two keep it going." Mike said.

"I'm a happy bear as I AAAAAHHHHH SHE TOUCH ME SHE TOUCH ME." Sulley then panic as one touch from her made Sulley drop the bear and made her cry as the power gone crazy again.

"Here we go again." Lea said preparing for the worse.

"Sulley give her the bear." mike yelled running towards Luffy and Sulley until he hit the empty trash can bringing the can upwards, the CD's fell into his mouth, then an big item fell on top of his head. Suddenly the kid started to laugh as did Luffy since it was funny, But the kid's laugher was effecting the power so much it effected the neighborhood until a power outage came bursting the power supply.

"What was that?" Sulley asked.

"I have no idea, but it be better if it didn't happen again." Mike said. Lea figure it was best to stay quiet for now, but found that the kid's laugher was more powerful then screams which was saying something.

* * *

As for on the Sunny Go. Aelita was trying solve what had happen in her own way, but little did she know a shadow creep up behind a corner.

* * *

**There it is chapter 3 so far so good. I'm trying to at least make 10 chapters long it'll be hard, but it's worth the effort. Please review your thought or concerns about the chapter or story as you enjoy the story and the rest of the day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kingdom Hearts, Monsters Inc. or anything except OC's.**

* * *

Sulley, Mike, Lea are still up in the middle of the night with the little girl, but Luffy fell asleep as he snored through the night. For Sulley he toss some cereal at her one piece at a time. As she catch them with her mouth.

"How can I be so stupid this could ruin the company." Sulley said.

"Forget about the company what about us that thing and them is a killing machine." Mike said almost shouting as he was pointing at her, Lea and Luffy. the little girl then spin around playing as Lea was watching wondering how the monsters are afraid of human kids and humans in general.

"I bet there just waiting for us to sleep and then BAM. Oh we're easy prey my friend, easy prey." Mike said. Just as the girl fell down from spinning and dizziness.

"Okay I think I have a plan using manly spoons we dig our way out of the city through a tunnel and release it into the wild." Mike said with his brilliant idea.

"Spoons." Sulley asked questions his sanity.

"That's it I'm running out of ideas we're closed." Mike said this as Lea chuckled at their predicament. Then the girl showed a drawing of Sulley and her holding hands as it surprised Sulley a bit just as she was getting tried.

"Uh Mike I think she is getting tried."

"Well why don't you find a place for it to sleep WHILE I THINK OF AN PLAN." Mike bang on his head against the desk as he said this as Sulley did just that using cereal pieces as a trail so she would follow him.

* * *

Meanwhile a person was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Until he met with two people on the one rooftop that are waiting for him.

"Your late Neoflame." Neoblade said.

"Relax I was just sight seeing before I tear this city and factory down on my own." Neoflame said.

"And I suppose that you think you can beat us as well huh." another person asked.

"Relax babe I don't plan to anyway. And beside I wouldn't take on someone who is to strong then I am Neoshock." Neoflame said.

"Then it's been settled that we help this Randall monster out in order for our plans to succeed." Neoblade said.

"Yes, but who is on this world with us I might wonder?" Neoshock asked.

"There is 3 of us then Neoimpact, Neoslade, Neogun, Neoshadow, and Neofreeze."

"Eek Neofreeze god I hate her. She is as cold as ice." Neoflame commented.

"Well either way we need everyone on this if the Straw Hats come to this world as a full crew." Neoblade said.

"Speaking of which when do we get to meet the Straw Hats anyway I'm interested on how strong they are." Neoshock said.

"Yeah me too. Once I find them I'll burn them alive HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Neoflame said laughing at the last part.

"Don't worry you'll get your chance in the meantime we'll stay hidden in the factory until Randall finishes things up." Neoblade said.

"Right." Both Neo's Flame and Shock said then jump from rooftop to rooftop towards the factory to continue their plans.

* * *

Lea and Mike are waiting outside of the bedroom for Sulley as he just came from the bedroom.

"Hey Mike this sounds crazy, but I don't think the kid's dangerous." Sulley said.

"Really oh in that case why don't we keep it I always wanted a pet that could KILL ME." Mike said with his frustration. Lea rolled his eyes on that then was surprise by the next thing Sulley said.

"Look why don't we just send them back." Sulley said.

"Your kidding." Mike asked. Lea got up from his silence and asked the question himself.

"Wait you can do that? I thought there was no door for us." Lea question Sulley.

"Well actually there has to be because if you made it here to the monster world then there must be a door for your world as well." Sulley explained.

"Huh good point otherwise we wouldn't be here we just be stuck in a closet waiting until it's dawn." Lea said to himself.

"So then all we got to do is send the kid back and you guys back then everything goes back to normal." Sulley explained further. Lea saw no harm on that, but Mike interrupted his thoughts afterwards.

"Is this a joke." Mike asked. Sulley just shrugged at the comment.

"Sulley up to this point I been forgiving, but that is a horrible idea. What are we gonna do just walk through street with the thing and just walk up to the factory right." Mike asked. Lea saw the point of his side, but notice that Sulley was looking at something and was wondering what he was up to until it was morning.

* * *

Sulley and Mike are walking to the factory with the Kid behind Sulley disguise as a monster with sofa chair stuff on her. While Lea and Luffy are the same way having an look alike appearance only in bigger form, but if they run into trouble they can't fight like they want too.

"I can't believe we're just walking up to the factory." Mike said.

"Well you got to give Sulley credit he knows how to make a perfect disguise for the occasion." Lea said.

"Hehe yeah we'll just sneak by without them knowing and everything will be back to normal." Luffy said. But to Lea he still can't put his finger on it that Randall guy was up to something from last night. Mike was then rambling about the other monsters and that they get banishment if they get caught. Sulley was assuring Mike everything was going to be okay, but the first thing they walk into the factory they saw a bunch of monsters in yellow protection suits called CDA searching for something which made them even Lea froze, but Luffy then suddenly was about to shout his "so cool" expression that Lea covered his mouth from getting there attention. Sulley tried to clam Mike down saying don't panic while Mike gave a reason to panic. But through the argument the little girl hoppled towards a cubby grey monsters with six legs that look like spider legs, five eyes and a business suit. He was talking to a monster in a CDA when the girl was holding him. Sulley and Mike tried to get her as Lea and Luffy followed, but it got his attention anyway.

"Oh hello little one. Where did you come from." He said smiling.

"Mr. Waternoose." Sulley said trying to get her before Mr. Waternoose asked question about her.

"James is this one with you and these fellows too." Mr. Waternoose asked.

"Um yes there..."

"We're Sulley's cousins, she's our sister and this guy here is my brother." Lea said lying, but made it believable.

"Yeah it's bring your family relative day." Mike said backing it up.

"Hmm must of miss the memo. Well James maybe sometime today why don't you come to the simulation room sometime and give us a demonstration showing about it is to be a top scarier." Mr. Waternoose said. Sulley was about to say something about that when the monster in the CDA tap Mr. Waternoose shoulder wanting to still talk about things.

"Yes, Yes I'll be there." Mr. Waternoose said. Right after he said that he hope they don't shut the factory down.

"Oh Boy." Sulley sign.

"You scared devil." Mike, Sulley, Lea, Luffy, and the girl walk to the hallway right before one of the CDA detected a signal only for an poor monster to block the path of the three humans it detected. So the CDA detain the monster while Mike, Sulley, Lea, Luffy, and the girl walk-ran as fast as they can.

* * *

"Who are those weird guys anyway." Luffy asked.

"There the CDA, Child Detection Agency, They protect monsters from all sorts of problems. But mostly from stuff that happens in the factory because of going near a child is dangerous business because a single touch from a child can kill a monster. So the CDA are like an Agency that protects monsters by decontaminanting children toys and stuff most of the time." Mike explained.

"Hmm so it's like a secret service only they operate in anytime when there big trouble involving human kids toys and humans kids in general like the CIA sort of." Lea said to himself.

"What's a CIA?" Sulley and Mike asked.

"Never mind anyhow Luffy you better not cause trouble for us because what they said is true then the CDA is like the Law in-forcers of this world so try to stick with me okay." Lea asked.

"Ah got it." Luffy replied. Now they made it to the locker room where no one was there except for them.

"Come on the coast is clear." Mike said.

"So now what how are we going to get a cardkey and ours for that matter?" Lea asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan first I need to ask a favor from someone." Mike said.

"Mike she can't stay here this is the men's room." Sulley said.

"Hmm your right she needs to go to the girls room." Luffy agreed nodding his head. Mike look at them weirdly.

"Sulley, Luffy that is the dumbest thing you ever said. Look it's okay it's dancing with joy." Mike said as the girl was hopping around.

"Now Me and Lea are going to find it's and yours cardkey." Mike said as he walk off to where he and Lea needed to go.

"Hehe that's a cute little dance you got there it looks like you needed to..." Sulley and Luffy realize that she needed to do her thing then.

"Oh." Both said.

* * *

**Please review your thoughts or concerns about the chapter or story as you enjoy this chapter and the rest of your day.**


End file.
